One Last Kiss
by hitagashi
Summary: Yazoo and Reno become lovers after Reno finds Yazoo alive after the incident. They make Yazoo a ew identity and he joins the Turks, becoming Reno's partner there as well. He has to die his hair black so that no one recognizes him. Yaoi. YazooReno Renzoo


One Last Kiss- 1

By Jai

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise in any way. I do not get paid for this. I write it for my amusement and post it for all the other fans out there. This pairing is also fictional. It does not exist unless we want it to in fan fiction. Also, none of this is real! Get over it!

Summary: Yazoo survived the incident and when Reno finds him, he▓s severely burned; his clothes are in tatters around him or melted. His hair is stiff with black soot and he kept his eyes closed. Yazoo and Reno become lovers but the yaoi continues into the next chapter because I said so. Slight yaoi this chapter. This is nothing like what it would be if it was a one shot. Playful teasing. NOT hard yaoi. Okay? Okay. I was listening to the song Bumble Bee from DDR and I can just never get bored of it.

Yazoo screamed as his clothes caught on fire a moment before shredding off his clothing, leaving behind boiling and festering skin. His hair had turned black and stiff with soot, protecting his face and back from burning. His discomfort as he sat was obvious. When his buttocks touched the ground, his blisters exploded and he hissed in pain. He grumbled something incoherent when he felt the dirt enter his open sores. His anger soon faded, replaced with curiosity on what would happen to him. His thoughts wandered slowly away and when he saw a flash in the distance. He started to let his mind drift to the subject of the red head who drew attention to himself for no reason. He had often watched him sleep or do missions. He was fascinating after all. He was determined not to lose. Yazoo admired that in a person. But he did not admire the redhead▓s self-centered nature. Anyone who did not care for others as much or more than themselves were a waste of time and usually horrible lovers.

Yazoo blinked and then shook his head, mentally kicking himself for thinking about that now if ever at all. His mental beating stopped short when a rock fell and he heard someone curse. He snapped his eyes shut and heard the annoying redhead and soon felt the vibrations of his footsteps. He leaned back and cringed when it rubbed his hips against the rocks. As soon as he leaned back, he hissed. The redhead suddenly stopped his cursing and starting running in his direction. He stopped when he saw the naked and burned remnant. He looked at all the pieces of clothing and metal around and at the face of the form whose eyes were closed. He lifted the other man's face so he could look at him and had the irresistable urge to kiss him. Reno smiled and brushed the hair out of the clones face kindly. The invalid's eerie bluish green eyes snapped open at the sudden contact. Reno pressed his lips to Yazoo's subconsciously and before he could pull away, Yazoo pulled him closer with raw and blistered hands. Reno found it somewhat erotic when he felt the blisters caress his skin in a sensual manner. Yazoo darted out his tongue and Reno parted his lips. Yazoo's tongue slid into the velvety softness of Reno's mouth. The Turk moaned and subconsciously leaned into the remnant who pulled away and broke into a violent stream of curses when one of his blisters burst open. Reno suddenly remembered two things: Yazoo was suffering from second and third degree burns all over his body and also that said body was naked. His face flushed slightly and he grew hard. Yazoo brought his face down between the slightly parted legs, pressing his mouth to Reno's groin in a soft kiss. Reno reached into his jacket and pulled out five cure materia. They glowed the moment they began to fuse with the clone's skin. The silver haired man smiled misheviously and licked the other man's pants making them wet with Yazoo's saliva. Reno stumbled backwards from embarassment at what Yazoo had implied.

Yazoo stood slowly and helped Reno up, his moves making his muscles ripple. Reno had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of this man moving like a well oiled machine. Reno backed up with every step Yazoo took forward, not wanting to get caught by the remnant again. His efforts were short lived when he backed into a wall of stone. Yazoo put his arms on each side of the Turk's head. Reno avoided looking at the naked man's body and stared off to the side, focusing on all the melted metal and burnt leather. Yazoo smirked at his avid shyness and kissed him lightly on the lips. His tongue started to massage the other's lip in an attempt to calm him down. Reno groaned and leaned into the kiss, not sure why he even bothered to try and avoid something that was like heaven. He wrapped his arms around the clone's neck, leaned into him and opened his mouth to the taller one's massaging. Yazoo wrapped his arms around Reno's waist and lifted him so the redhead's legs were around his waist. Reno whimpered when Yazoo rubbed himself against him, his tongue showing what he wanted done with its rapid thrusts into and out of his mouth. Reno pulled away and gasped for breath, not knowing why he was doing this. The remnant was cute, well actually beautiful, he admitted that part, but he didn't know him and he wasn't shallow enough to not want to know a guy who could turn him on with a look. He reluctantly let himself down off of Yazoo and out of his embrace. He grabbed Yazoo's hand and pulled him to his car. He had come here just to see if any of Old Midgard had survived the Sephiroth incident so he was alone. He opened the trunk and pulled out one of his suits, handing it and a pair of boxers to Yazoo, who dressed quickly. Reno's mouth was slightly open as he beheld the clone in a suit. Yazoo couldn't help but lean in and kiss Reno at the cute face he was making. Reno parted groaned and leaned into the kiss again. Yazoo pulled Reno's hairtie out and pulled away from the kiss. He pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail. Reno sputtered but made no move to take it back. His smile looked as if it would crack open his face as he pulled Yazoo's lips to his in a kiss. Yazoo smiled into the kiss and licked down Reno's chin and then neck, eliciting a moan from the redhead. He gripped on the suit sleeves when Yazoo started nipping at him playfully. His breathing grew faster as his moans consumed what breath he had. Yazoo started to open Reno's shirt but Reno pushed him to arm length. Yazoo loked at him oddly, not understanding.

"Not here," he said, the first words either had said the whole time this had been happening. He pulled a hairtie out of his pocket to tie his hair back. Yazoo took it and tied back the longer hair himself. Reno blushed and kissed Yazoo quickly causing Yazoo to smile before kissing Reno's forehead and letting him get into the driver's seat. He got into the back seat, laying down on the seat so he wasn't seen. Reno drove to his house outside of the city and when he got to the door, he motioned for Yazoo to follow. Yazoo got out of the car and went through the door. Reno closed the door and when Yazoo turned around, he jumped on him. Yazoo's back hit Reno's legs which hit the wall behind him with the force of the impact. Reno pressed a kiss to Yazoo's lips and Yazoo pushed himself off the wall and both of them onto the opposite one while thrusting his tongue into Reno's mouth. Reno moaned and arched into Yazoo which Yazoo took as a go ahead for what he planned. His mouth left Reno's to trail down his throat and Reno moaned in pleasure at the tongue's slight pressure on his skin. His body felt like it was on fire and he started whimpering. Yazoo undid the buttons on Reno's shirt and put down the redhead. Reno clutched onto the remnant's shoulders while Yazoo's mouth found his nipple. He licked and nipped the sensitive bud, setting Reno writhing against him. Yazoo's head went lower still and he licked the area just above the Turk's pants. Reno shivered but pushed Yazoo away slightly, once again putting confusion on the younger's face.

"What is it this time, Reno?" Yazoo asked, his voice husky and lustful, causing Reno to shiver.

"Can we um..." he blushed cutely and Yazoo resisted an urge to hug him. "Can we take this to my bed, please? I'm... uncomfortable out here...." Reno gulped and Yazoo kissed him as he picked up the noisy redhead. Reno squeaked and then lasped into the soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around the clone's neck and pulled himself closer. Yazoo went into the room Reno pointed at distractedly and laid the man on the big bed. He kissed his way back down Reno's body slowly just to torture him. He reached the top of the pants again and didn't meet any resistance. He undid the belt, button and zipper then pulled both the pants and the boxers off of his lover. He placed his hands on the sleeves of the suit Reno wore and pulled it off of him. He rose onto his hands and looked over Reno's naked and toned body hungrily. His gaze landed on the painfully erect and hard member and an evil smirk lit his face. He lowered himself again and let his tongue trail along the swollen cock slowly. Reno arched into his mouth with a rather loud moan causing it to enter Yazoo's mouth slightly. Yazoo took it into his mouth completely, surprised it fit inside, and started to bob his head up and down at his own languid pace. Reno tried to hold himself back but began thrusting into Yazoo's mouth anyway. Yazoo started to go faster and Reno's pace followed, until he suddely came in Yazoo's mouth. Yazoo licked it all up greedily and moved over Reno, kissing him and forcing him to taste his own cum. Reno and Yazoo broke away from each other and Reno's face turned redder than his hair with a sudden thought.

"And now, Reno? What is it that has caused you to turn such a beautiful red?" Yazoo asked which only caused the Turk to blush deeper. He held onto the remnant's jacket cuffs and looked Yazoo directly in the eyes.

"Will you... enter me?" Reno's face grew determined and Yazoo leaned his face in and whispered into his ear.

"I've been wondering when we would get to that part..." he leaned in and kissed the redhead fiercely, inserting two of his fingers into the tight heat inside Reno.

-  
That's the end of that.  
Yes, yes, I know, cliffhangers suck.  
But there's a reason.  
You'll see...

Reviews please.  
But not flames about the cliffhanger.  
There's an epic reason behind it and if you keep reading, not only will there be hardcore yaoi, but the reason will show.

Bye Bye!  
^_^ 


End file.
